


How to Get Away with (non) Commitable Murder

by moonjjh



Series: in 31 worlds i love you [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, M/M, lapslock, markmin month, not graphic, vague fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjjh/pseuds/moonjjh
Summary: honestly, they were really just trying to plan jeno's surprise birthday party. the rest really wasn't supposed to happen.or, in other words, mark and jaemin (mostly jaemin) may have killed a man.





	How to Get Away with (non) Commitable Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Markmin Month!! this is my first work of this month and many more are to come (hopefully). just a disclaimer that any violence in this fic is Not graphic, but still beware if you are sensitive to that kind of stuff. enjoy!

“are we supposed to be getting the streamers or the table cloths?” jaemin asks for what seems like the millionth time. party city was dark and closed off at this late hour, so jaemin had devised that instead, they would hit the dollar store a few corners down and see what they could happen to find there.

 

mark sighs and scrunches his nose at the spoiled and rotten chocolates on the shelf from valentines day literally a month ago. “neither, nana, we came here for the balloons.”

 

jaemin hums as he turns down another aisle. it was a twenty-four hour dollar store yet there seemed to he no one in sight but the cashier, who glanced at them every now and then from in between half closed eyelids. it was noticeably dark outside; the black of the night seemingly pressed against the windows like poster paper, and it made the fluorescent lights above even brighter and harsher than they were. old jazz songs from the 90’s played softly from the ratty overhead speaker.

 

“but do you really think we should get balloons from a place this cheap? they’ll most likely pop before we even try to blow them up.”

 

rolling his eyes, mark continued down the aisle in his search. “yeah, and that’s what i said _before_ we got here. you insisted that we should try anyway.”

 

“that’s cause I thought we were getting _streamers._ and in the case that we still are, i found them,” jaemin scoffed, holding up several small cartoons of pop streamers in his hand. they were a dollar a piece and looked fun enough with the bright colors of the packaging, and as discreetly as he could, jaemin placed them down under the bag of chips already in their cart (which mark had insisted were for _later,_ but jaemin already knows that they’ll be fighting over the crumbs before they even left parking.) “you’re welcome, by the way.”

 

“you’re impossible, babe,” mark says back fondly, and jaemin tries hard not to color at the pet name. “let’s just get the chips and go.”

 

“you up for a drink?”

 

mark leans his head to the side and nods as jaemin makes his way to the back of the store to the coolers. “get gatorade!”

 

“gatorade, at this late hour,” jaemin mumbles to himself as he opens the cooler, sticking a hand until the cold vapor is washing over his arm in waves. “we should at least get _Monster.”_

  


“well, aren’t you a cute one.”

  


jaemin honestly doesn't know how fast he turns around, gatorade bottle (the blue one, _cool blue_ , mark’s favorite) filled hand clutched tightly to his chest, radiating cold through his thin t-shirt to to his chest over his rapidly beating heart. “ _jesus, fuck.”_

 

the man that had spoken was tall and spindly, dressed in loose black clothed smudged with tan patches of dirt and grime. he looked sick, his face gaunt and chiseled with the aftermaths of starvation and his hair was in loose, greasy curls piled on in a mop on leaning against his forehead. he was standing, really all too close to jaemin, looming over the shorter boy with a grin that screamed trouble, a large bottle of vodka gripped in his left hand by the neck. jaemin smiled in what hoped to be the kindest way possible.

 

“uhm, thank you, sir. I have to get going.” jaemin said, letting the fridge door close behind him as he tried to go around the man, only to be stopped. jaemin rolled his eyes harshly, was he really going to have to deal with this now? “excuse me, sir.”

 

the man coughed, and didn’t bother closing his mouth or blocking the spray of germs with his hand or elbow. “but what is a pretty young boy like you doing here at this time of night? for gatorade even, well, that’s not safe.”

 

_well, obviously._

 

jaemin made sure to smile as if he wasn’t totally and utterly creeped out by the lanky man. “just, y’know, getting a drink. i’m here with someone, actually.” jaemin had hoped that the mention of someone else would make the man back off at least a little bit, but he was disappointingly mistaken as the man turned his head to look then stepped closer to jaemin. “oh really, i don’t see any parents here,” the man’s breath _stank._ jaemin has honestly never been this close to a person’s mouth besides mark and his mother. “or anyone, for the matter. even the cashier has fallen asleep.”

 

the man seemed to he taunting him, and jaemin realized it as he stretched his neck to look around. the place looked empty, and the cashier was indeed slumped over, loud snoring heard even from back where they were. where the hell was mark?

 

“it seems like it’s just you and me, cutie. how about we have some fun?” the man tried, catching on to jaemin’s wrist and tugging. jaemin yanked his hand back faster than he had realized, causing a pain in his right wrist. the man seemed now slightly irritated.

 

“don’t touch me, you pervert.”

 

the man scoffed, yellow and bent teeth shining in the bright overhead lights. “such big words coming from someone so small, so young. don’t worry, i’ll take care of you.” and with that, the man grabbed his wrist again, much harder than the last time, and jaemin yelled slightly at the pain. his skin was sure to bruise from this, and he hoped that a bruised wrist was all he would come out of the store with.

 

“what the hell is going on here?!” it was mark, finally, with a crushed pack of multicolored balloons in his hand. he looked all too good in his cream colored sweatshirt and circle glasses, but jaemin was in a predicament and a little angry that mark had not come to his rescue earlier.

 

“where the fuck have you been?!” jaemin yelled, trying to shake the man's grip off his arm, but he only gripped tighter. “i’ve been here with this pedo for like five minutes!”

 

mark sighed harshly, stalking closer until he was face to face with the man--or rather, face to chest, the man was _tall._ “look, buddy, i don’t know what your deal is, but i’d appreciate it if you let my boyfriend go so we can pay for this shit and go home.”

 

if jaemin could roll his eyes harder, he would. mark was as intimidating as his comparison: a baby lion. he used the same tone he did when scolding jisung, and it really was just stern and slight pleading.

 

the man looked between the two before settling on mark. “not gonna happen, but your welcome go join.”

 

jaemin decided that watching mark’s face scrunch up was not a way to make the man leave them alone. with his other hand, jaemin resorted to chucking the bottle of gatorade as hard as he could at the man’s face, chuckling slightly as the cap hit the man’s eye and his grip on jaemin’s wrist loosened enough to easily slip through. if it was this easy, jaemin would’ve done that _ages_ ago, but of course it wasn’t. as jaemin was grabbing mark’s hand with a loud ‘ _go’,_ the man recovered and made a fist with his hand. it all went unseen by both mark and jaemin, which resulted in jaemin getting punched in the back of the head and chas erupting.

 

only yells could be heard as jaemin gripped his head and watched as mark grabbed the man by his stained shirt and tried to launch a fist in his face. the man was all too quick though, grabbing marks fist in his dirty hand and flinging one of his own. it was surprising that the cashier could sleep through it all; the screaming, commotion, and the clanging of things falling from shelves. turning around, all jaemin saw was the man, about to aim a hand on mark’s face, and mark, too busy trying yell to notice. all jaemin did was launch forward quickly, arms out as he felt the sock to his eyelid and his hands pushing against a bony chest.

 

and then a crash.

 

then, finally, silence.

 

it all seemed to go in slow motion. jaemin’s hands leaving the man’s chest as he grabbed at his eye, mark’s yelling fading into nothing as the man stumbled, oh so slowly, into the black shelf behind him. the back of his head hit the corner with a loud _clank_ and then his body sagged onto the floor, eyes closed and limps haphazard. jaemin’s right eye seemed to be swelling shut quickly, but he could clearly see the pool of red growing quickly under the man's head, staining his dark clothes.

 

“oh fuck.”

 

as an extremely unlike mark thing to do, mark grabbed jaemin’s hand, leading his quickly out the stoor into the dead of night, balloons still in hand and the rest forgotten. not only had they possibly killed a man (jaemin, mostly) but now they were stealing (mark, really). and only sitting in the car with the doors closed and locked could they finally even _breathe._

 

“oh, _fuck.”_

 

this is far from what they had planned when they told taeyong they were going shopping at 11 pm.

**Author's Note:**

> and also happy birthday to nct's cutest little lion mark!! 
> 
> really i hope i can post a lot because august is my favorite month ever. i mean, two of my favorite boys birthdays and mine?? akdkakd its great. 
> 
> i hoped you guys enjoyed this, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> follow me: 
> 
> tumblr: pridejk  
> twitter: ekesang  
> jaemin tumblr: jajajaemins  
> markmin tumblr: 1-markmin


End file.
